Life After Dawn
by Miss.Twilight.Luver
Summary: They went through Van crash, Dark alleys, Dance studio, Birthday disaster, Newborn army, Half vampire half human birth, and lastly went through the Volturi and succeeded. follow the Cullen family as they live their Life After Dawn. PS: seven years after Breaking Dawn part 2. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. History

**A/N: So another story that I've been working on but wasn't sure if I should post it but…yea. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think of it.**

**I don't own twilight never did never had**

Chapter 1

Nessie pov.

Being a different person or having a different and special family is kind of fun. Some people ask their family about their culture I have to ask mine about our history.

My grand pa Carlisle is a vampire he changed my dad, Edward from dying then later changed my grad ma Esme as his mate. Years passed he changed two more my aunt uncle Rosalie and Emmett, he changed Rose thinking he was good for my dad but only saw her as a sister.

Rosalie found Emmett and asked Carlisle to change him and they've been mate ever seens. My other uncle and aunt Alice and Jasper found each other and have been soul mate too they joined the family and have been together. Their lives were peaceful at least for some until my mom moved to town.

My parents have been together for a while too but they've been some bump n the road for them.

You know when I say my family is special I meant being a vampire some of us have gifts that help us in life.

My dad Edward is a mind readers he can read mind except from my mom who is a shield she blocks people out of their mind especially hers. My aunt Alice sees the future and my uncle Jasper control your feelings which is good most of the time with all the drama in our house, and me Renesmee carlie Cullen half vampire half human I guess am kind of a projector or something I show people what am thinking or explain to them what I saw by showing them pretty cool rite.

Anyway I should probably tell you about Jacob spend time often with us which is weird considering he's a shape shifters he can turn into a wolf at any time, I think the reason why he's always here is because of me ever seen I was born he spend his time after school to talk to mom or dad or works on the vehicles in the garage I would say he's kind of a mechanic. He also has his own pack.

We all live in a small town called after years of moving we are back, it's always raining there is little sun it's a perfect place for people like us.

**A/N: So what do you guys think love it, hate it review please :)**

**~Dolly~**


	2. Story part 1

**A/N: Hey guys I want to say this before we continue.**

**Ok I've been looking for this story seen like forever. **

**Summary: Edward change Bella into a vampire on their honeymoon and Bella has the gift of observing people powers and using it as her own anyway the volturi sends Jane Felix and Dimitri to see if the Edward changed Bella when they find out her powers Jane tells them they need to come to Italy to see Aro. At the end they all went and Bella kind of showed them whose boss by using her power so the volturi left the Cullen alone. That's all I can remember if you've read it please tell me it was an awesome story.**

**Anyway here's another chapter. Enjoy! Twilight: don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I went home after school ready to go haunting with dad.

_Dad? tell me about your life_ I thought. We were sitting on a rock after we were done haunting.

"What do you want to know" he replied staring at me.

"Something but mostly about you and mom" I said looking up at him smiling.

"Ok" he said smiling back.

"It was 1901 I Had a wonderful parents I was 17 when the Spanish influenza struck" he started staring ahead of him. "My parents died and that's how Carlisle found me in the hospital and changed me" he finished.

"I met your mother on the first day of school in high school I thought she was beautiful but her blood smelt so good to me I could kill her so I ran away but I came back eventually and she asked where I was" he said grinning.

"One day a van was about to crush her in the parking lot of the school but I couldn't let that happen, one because of her blood two I just couldn't stand there and watch her die so I used my strength and pushed the van away from her and saved her life but of course she saw everything and asked questions but I couldn't answer them"

"That night we had a family meeting, when Alice saw us falling in love and her as a vampire but I couldn't do it. The danger began when three nomads found us playing baseball and they caught her sent especially one named James he wanted her but we got him before he could do permanent damage".

"On her 18 birthday we had to leave because of a paper cut" he went on and told me about how he went to the volturi to died when he heard from aunt Rose that mom was dead which was false but mom and aunt Alice saved him before he could reveal himself to human, and how the volturi told him to change her lastly he told me about the newborn and Victoria then later asked mom to marry him.

"So what happened" I asked him

"We had you of course" he said as a matter of fact.

"Duh" I said making him laugh.

"C'mon lets go back home Jacob going to be back soon" he said standing. Jacob and I always hang out when he comes back from school it's our thing.

"Ok" I replied and took of home with him behind.

* * *

"Hey Jake" I said when I got home, dad walked straight to the house.

"Hey Nessie" he said. "Want to go for a walk"

"Yeah sure" I replied. We walked down to the river where we usually go when we wanted to talk. I sat on the wood and he did too.

"I went haunting with daddy today he told me about the love of his life I was wondering if you could tell me about yours" I told him.

"I, um fell in love with my best friend once when she because she came over almost every day because her boyfriend left but he came back and she sounded happy when she called me like they never broke up" he finished.

"So are you still in love with her?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"No, she has her life now and I think of her as a friend now" he replied. We talked or hours and notice it was getting late.

"We should be getting back" he said.

"Yeah" I said and splashed some water on him before getting up I looked back at him. I tried to run because of the look on his face but he caught me around my waist, twirled me around making squeal he stopped making me face him. I could feel this magnetic pull toward us.

_What was that, did he feel it too?_

I pulled away from. "Um we should go" I told him before taking off.

"Goodnight everyone I got studying to do" I said quickly running up the stairs when I got home knowing my heart was beating a little faster than normal. I reached my room and put on my headphones and the music on my iPod thinking about what happened with Jake and I and also thinking of asking mom about her story as I fell asleep.

**A/N: So… what do you think? Review please lets reach 10 ok?**

**~Dolly~**


End file.
